


Lost Souls: Have a Sole

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Lost Souls [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack makes Rhys mad, M/M, Rhys curses Jack, Vampire Jack, Witch Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is an immortal witch. Jack is a vampire. Jack drinks Rhys' blood, making Rhys miss the shoe merchant. Jack is about to get a shoe-sized surprise.





	Lost Souls: Have a Sole

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Welcome to a new series! There will be more characters added in the future, but for now it's just Jack and Rhys!

1397

Rhys would have had a better day if his body had been dismembered slowly, piece by piece. It wasn't so much that he wanted to die, no, he _couldn't_ die. That was the problem. Not only had this asshole flirted and gotten close to Rhys, only to turn out to be a vampire on a lark, he was taking forever. He was savoring his meal, like the rich, pompous duke he’d claimed to be. The vampire kept drinking and drinking from him, draining his blood. It was taking too long. He was going to miss the shoe trader. He and the rest of the caravan travelled through every year and Rhys did not want to wait for them to come around again.

He lay there, forced to pretend the hypnotic kiss had worked so as not to expose himself. If a vampire caught wind of an immortal, a rarity these days, they would never let them go. It was a pairing long disbanded that should not have. Now, when one vampire found an immortal, others flocked and used them ruthlessly as a source of easy food. If Rhys wanted to spend the next thousand years free, he needed to play dead. Many immortals had disappeared because they got caught.

As Rhys stayed still, his mind wandered. He supposed he should have been more pissed about such a betrayal from the vampire. He had befriended Rhys and had given him the joy of companionship, and mind blowing sex, a very dangerous thing in these times. The vampire had been delightful and energetic and nothing like Rhys had ever known. He should have been upset, furious, or even heart broken, but he found himself lacking in surprise. He had bigger problems to worry about. The shoe merchant would leave town tonight with the caravan and Rhys couldn't miss it.

They were quietly stationed in an alley, Rhys’ head turned towards the main road. The vampire, Jack, drank greedily, blood spilling down Rhys’ neck and soaking the vampire’s clothes. Soft, suckling noises filled the night, as the vampire slurped happily.

A cart, filled with shoes passed by. It was heading out of town with other carts overflowing with goods. No. Rhys felt his eyes grow heavy, the lack of blood finally hitting him. No, he was going to miss it…

* * *

When Rhys came to, Jack was wiping his mouth. “Damn, that was good. _Really_ filling. Shame though, really liked this kid.”

Rhys was still, letting his mind catch up. The sky was growing light, meaning he'd been out for a while. For too long. The merchant was gone. Rhys had missed him. He remembered now. He'd missed buying the pair of shoes he'd been dreaming about. He'd saved for months and months and now he'd missed it.

Anger seeped through Rhys, his heart beating wildly.

“What the hell?” Jack asked, staring at Rhys. He could hear Rhys’ heart beat. Well, now it couldn't be helped.

Rhys sat up, glaring at the vampire. “You're a real bastard!”

Jack smirked. “Of course I am, I'm me, love. But this,” he indicated Rhys. “This is a surprise. I haven't come across an immortal before.” He leaned over Rhys’ lap, smiling wide, fangs sharp and glinting. “I think I'll take you home with me.”

Rhys snarled. “No.” He stood, shoving Jack onto his back.

Jack laughed heartily, propped up on his elbows. “I did always love how feisty you were! This is great!”

“You…” Rhys was shaking, his anger boiling, his magic growing, electrifying the air around them.

Jack frowned. “Woah… kid… you aren't… also a witch are you?” He laughed, excited. “I thought only women were witches! I can't wait to tell everyone!”

“You won't be!” Rhys said, his voice low, shaking with fury. “You made me miss the shoe merchant!”

Jack looked incredulous. “The shoe trader? Ha! You're mad over a silly pair of shoes?”

“Yes.” Rhys outstretched his hand towards the vampire. Rhys’ hair rolled in a new wind that circled around them. “And I think you'll make a great replacement!”

Jack frowned. “Don't you dare-” he convulsed in pain, toppling over.

“You don't get to tell me what to do! You are nothing but an arrogant, juvenile, weak vampire! And you are going to spend the rest of forever as a pair of shoes!”

Jack gasped, clutching his stomach. “When… when I get out… I'm going…” Jack smirked, eyes dark and determined. “I'm going to make you mine.”

Rhys crouched down, leaning in close. “No, you won't.” And his hand touched Jack's chest.

The vampire screamed. It was loud and unreal and so, so, so satisfying. Rhys grinned wide, watching Jack shrink and transform into the pair of shoes Rhys had wanted.

The alley was silent as the sun peeked over the distant hills. Rhys smiled and slipped out of his old shoes and into his new ones. They pinched a little and Rhys tapped the toe against the ground. “Now, now, cooperate, please. You're going to be like this for a long time, let's make it easy for both of us.” Rhys slipped out of the alley and down the street, stopping to admire himself in a glass window. He laughed, surprised. “Hey, look! Your reflection actually shows up, that's a positive! Look how gorgeous you are!” He smiled wickedly and continued on his way.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
